Unpredictable Love
by Choi Min Gi
Summary: "ya! namja pervert"/'kyaaa dia tampan sekali'/ cantik... / "KAU!"... cinta.. tak bisa ditebak kapan datangnya. dan tak bisa di tebak juga kapan perginya. kita hanya bisa menikmatinya saat rasa itu datang. YUNJAE


**UNPREDICTABLE LOVE**

**Author:** Choi Min Gi

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Humor/Romance (may be)

**Cast: **Yunho

Jaejoong

Junsu

Heechul

And other cast

**Warning:** typo(s), humor yang tidak lucu, dan lain2 :D

**Disclaimer:** semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya meminjam namanya saja.

**No Bashing, No Flame.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

Seorang namja cantik terlihat berlarian sepanjang jalan menuju halte bus.

"hosh..hosh.. hosh.."

Namja itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu saat sudah berada di dalam bus.

'untung berhasil terkejar, kalau tidak aku bisa mati di tangan Choi Ssaem gara-gara telat..' batijn namja cantik itu.

Kim Jaejoong nama namja cantik itu. Sepertia biasa, selalu telat setiap paginya. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia memakai mobil audinya, atau ferrarinya. Tapi hey! Bukan Jaejoong namanya kalau tidak penuh dengan kesederhanaan. Dia terlalu malas di pandangi orang dengan wajah kagum, sudah cukup wajah cantiknya yang di pandangi dengan kagum. Tak perlu kekayaannya juga.

Suasana didalam bus sedikit penuh karena ini sudah jam masuk kerja dan jam masuk sekolah.

Jaejoong memandangi jam tangannya dengan kesal, pasalnya tinggal 5 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

Bus yang ditumpangi Jaejoong telah berhenti tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Penumpang yang mayoritas berasal dari sekolahnya segera turun secara berdesakan. Jaejoong terdorong kesana kemari oleh para penumpang.

Saat sudah keluar, Jaejoong merasakan ada yang menyentuh _butt_-nya. Sontak saja memunculkan perempatan di dahi Jaejoong. Dengan penuh aura hitam, dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pelaku peng-grepean pada _butt_-nya yang err.. tidak terlalu seksi itu.

"YA! Pervert! Jauhkan tanganmu itu" geram jajeoong pada namja dibelakangnya.

"m-mwo?.. aku? Pervert?" tunjuk namja itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekilas Jaejoong terpana akan ke tampanan namja bermata musang tersebut. Pandangan mata Jaejoong jatuh pada bibir bentuk hati milik namja itu.

"hei.. gwenchana?" tanya namja itu sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh namja cantik di depannya.

Jaejoong yang tersadar dari awang-awangnya segera tersadar saat melihat tangan namja itu terulur kearahnya.

**BUGH**

Sontak saja Jaejoong mengangkat lutut kanannya ke arah namja itu, lebih tepatnya ke alat vital namja itu.

"sudah kubilang jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku namja pervert!" sembur Jaejoong

Namja itu mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi selangkangannya yang terasa berdenyut.

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau menghancurkan masa depanku eoh?" murka namja itu sambil meringis kesakitan.

"salahmu sendiri dasar mesum!" ledek Jaejoong.

"ya ya! Tunggu kau namja sialan" teriak namja itu pada Jaejoong yang telah berlajalan menjauhinya.

Tiba2 Jaejoong berhenti lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada namja itu. Dia mencium dua jarinya lalu meletakkan jarinya pada pantatnya sambil tersenyum mengejek. Lalu Jaejoong berlari menuju sekolahnya yang gerbangnya hampir tertutup, meninggalkan namja yang masih mengerang kesakitan dihalte bus itu.

"namja sialan. Awas saja, akan ku buat kau menyesal" desis namja tampan itu sambil meringis menahan sakit di selangkangannya.

Y.J

**Tok Tok**

"masuklah" sahut seorang namja dari dalam ruangannya.

"annyeong~ Jung Yunho imnida" kata namja yang mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"oh, ternyata kau Yun. duduklah" sapa namja itu yang ternyata adalah sang kepala sekolah.

"ne ahjussi" jawab Yunho singkat.

"bagaimana kabar Umma Appa mu? Sehat?" kata sang kepala sekolah basa-basi.

"ne" jawab Yunho dengan singkat-Lagi

"kau bisa mengambil seragammu di kantor TU beserta buku-bukunya" jelas sang kepala sekolah.

"ne" lagi-lagi Yunho membalas dengan singkat.

"gwenchana? Kenapa wajahmu pucat dan berkeringat seperti itu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya kepala sekolah itu dengan nada khawatir.

"gwenchana ahjussi. Tadi hanya kepanasan saat naik bus." Jelas Yunho.

Tentu saja itu jawaban bohong, mana mungkin dia mengakui kalau kelaminnya di tendang seorang namja manis. Mau ditarus dimana mukanya? Diselipin dibuku trus ditarus ditas gitu? Kan ga mungkin sekali.

"kenapa tidak pakai mobil saja?" tanya kepala sekolah itu lagi.

'ih.. kepo banget ini orang'

Tentu saja dialog diatas hanya dikemukakakn di pikiran dan batin Yunho.

"tadi mobil saya mogok dijalan. Mm, kalau tidak ada lagi yang dikemukakan saya permisi mengambil seragam saya" ucap Yunho sesopan dan sehalus mungkin.

"oh. Ne ne." jawab sang kelapa sekolah.

'akhirnya~ dasar tua-tua kepo. Ck' batin Yunho.

Yunho menjabat tangan kepala sekolah dan keluar dari ruangan itu menuju TU untuk mengambil seragamnya.

Y.J

"Jaejoong!"

"Jae!"

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

Sebuah suara surga (?) membangkitkan sang namja cantik dari mimpi indahnya. Ternyata itu adalah suara dari Tiffany Seonsaengnim.

"nyenyak tidurnya tuan putri?" sindir Tiffany dengan muka sinis.

"ani. Karena ada suara semacam toa yang mengganggu tidurku" ucap Jaejoong santai.

Ucapan Jaejoong sontak saja membuat siswa sekelas tertawa.

"ya! Diam semuanya" teriak Tiffany menggelegar.

Seluruh kelas langsung diam hening takut akan suara dengan kekuatan toa (?) yang dikeluarkan Tiffany Ssaem. Tiffany melihat Jaejoong dengan pandangan marah dan malu, pasalnya bukan sekali dua kali dia dipermalukan oleh Jaejoong. Kalau bukan karena nilai Jaejoong yang melambung, sudah dia lempar namja cantik itu ke Exo Planet #ehh

"dan kau Jae, jangan tidur terus" ucap tiffany pada Jaejoong.

"ne~" jawab Jaejoong dengan malah.

Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak malas? Saat sedang mimpi akan di cium oleh seorang pangeran yang memiliki bibir hati, lalu tiba2 mendapat panggilan dengan suara surga seperti itu. (author: tenang Jae, mimpimu pasti jadi nyata. Keke~)

**TENG TENG TENG**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, para siswa langsung ngacir menuju kehadirat Tuhan YME #plak maksudnya menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut meraka yang keroncongan. Kecuali namja cantik yang masih setia di tempat duduknya.

"JAE HYUNG~~" teriak namja imut dengan suara lumba-lumbanya.

"ya Su-ie. Bisa tidak kau kecilkan suaramu itu? Telingaku berdengung-dengung mendengarnya." Sungut Jaejoong sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya.

"aigo~ hyung imut sekali kalau seperti itu" kikik Junsu sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"lepaskan Su-ie~ sakit~" rengek Jaejoong dengan manjanya.

Ya begitulah Jaejoong, meski luarnya cool se cool kulkas punya author. Tapi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan orang terdekatnya akan manja melebihi manjanya Jiji-kucing Jaejoong.

"ayoke kantin hyung" ajak Junsu sambil menarik-narik tangan Jaejoong

"ani! Malas" kata Jaejoong.

"ayolah Joongie hyung~" rengek Junsu dengan duck eyes (?) nya.

Jaejoongmenghela nafas lalu memakai _earphone_-nya dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Pasalnya kalau Junsu sudah seperti itu, sampai monyet punya tanduk pun dia tidak akan berhenti merengek.

Y.J

"I'm home~ Umma? Umma oddiga?" seru Jaejoong saat memasuki rumah mewahnya.

"kau sudah pulang joongie?" tanya Kim Heechul-Umma Jaejoong sambil turun dari tangga dengan membawa jiji dalam gendongannya.

"OMO! Umma. Apa yang Umma lakukan pada jiji?" heboh Jaejoong pada Ummanya.

Bagaimana tidak heboh? Kucing kesayangannya tengah memakai baju serba blink blink.

"jangan heboh begitu! Umma hanya memakaikan baju designan Umma pada Jiji." Jawab Heechul dengan muka (sok) polos.

"grr.. berani Umma sentuh jiji lagi, aku kirim Umma ke china bersama Appa" geram Jaejoong.

**PLAK**

Sebuah tanda cinta dari tangan halus Heechul mendarat dengan keras di kepala Jaejoong.

"ya! Dasar anak kurang ajar." Seru Heechul pada anaknya.

"aduh Umma~ appo" rintih Jaejoong. Pasalnya, pukulan Heechul adalah pukulan maut.

"siapa suruh usir2 Umma. Oha ya, kenapa pulang malam sekali? Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan joongie?" tanya Heechul khawatir sambil memutar-mutar tubuh Jaejoong.

"Umma~ aku baik-baik saja Umma. Tadi hanya pergi ke toko buku dengan Junsu" rengek Jaejoong.

"ah, sudahlah. Kau sudah makan? Akan Umma panaskan makanannya" Heechul tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong.

"aku sudah makan Umma, aku mau mandi dulu. Capek sekali" ujar Jaejoong malas.

"ya sudah, habis mandi langsung tidur." Pesan sang Umma.

"ne Ummaku yang cantik" jawab Jaejoong memutar matanya bosan.

"ya! Umma itu tampan" sembur Heechul.

"ne..ne..ne.." ujar Jaejoong sambil berlalu.

**BLAM**

Sesampainya dikamar, Jaejoong langsung merabhakan tubuh rampingnya dikasurnya yang empuk. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi.

'apa semenawankah diriku? Sampai ada namja yang meng-grepe grepe _butt_-ku.' Batinnya

'tapi namja itu lumayan tampan, matanyaa… matanya seakan menyedotku dalam.'

**PLAK**

Jaejoong menampar2 pipinya pelan, menghilangkan bayangan namja yang menurutnya pervert itu.

Tiba2 Jaejoong bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi tentu saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong keluar lengkap dengan pakaiannya. (hayo siapa yg bayangin Jae pake handuk doang? Wkwk) dengan mata setengah terpejam Jaejoong berjalan menuju kasurnya yang empuk. Satu menit kemudian terdengarlah dengkuran halus dari namja cantik itu.

Y.J

**PIPP PIPP PIPP**

Alarm berbunyi nyaring memenuhi ruangan sang namja cantik yang masih berkelana di dia menggerakkan badannya, merasa terganggu dengan suara alarm. Tangan namja cantik itu terulur ke alarmnya.

**PRAK**

Tiba2 kamar itu menjadi hening kembali. You know why? Ya, dengan naasnya sang namja cantik membuang alarmnya sampai membentur tembok dan hancur berkeping-keping.

**BRAK**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan keras menampilkan sosok cantik nan garang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Heechul.

"KIM JAEJOONG! CEPAT BANGUN. NANTI KAU TELAT LAGI" teriak Heechul dengan semangat 45

"emmhh.. 5 menit lagi Umma.." gumam Jaejoong.

"sekarang, atau Umma siram pakai air dingin" ancam Heechul.

"aish. Masih pagi Umma, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi." Rengek Jaejoong.

"mwo? Masih pagi katamu? Ini sudah hampir jam 7 joongie." Ucap Heechul dengan penuh penekanan.

"MWO? Ya Umma, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" ucap Jaejoong cepat sambil berlari menuju kamar mandinya.

"huh? Memangnya sedari tadi aku ngapain? Kan sudah kubangunkan. Ck, dasar…" gumam Heechul sambil keluar kamar Jaejoong.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Jejoong menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat, pasalnya sebentar lagi dia akan ketinggalan bus.

"Umma, aku berangkat" kata Jaejoong cepat sambil mencium pipi Ummanya.

"tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Heechul.

"ani" jawab Jaejoong setengah berteriak, karena dia sudah jauh dari Ummanya.

Jaejoong terus berlari menuju halte bus. Bibirnya tak berhenti berdoa agar tidak ketinggalan bus.

Akhirnya Jaejoong sampai di halte bus, bersamaan dengan datangnya bus itu.

Setelah menempuh waktu beberapa menit, akhirnya bus itu berhenti. Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju sekolahnya sambil terus melihat jamnya.

sesampainya ia di gerbang, sebuah mobil Viper SRT keluaran terbaru memasuki kawasan sekolahnya. Mengundang tatapan kagum seluruh siswa yang berada disitu, kecuali Jaejoong.

'ck, dasar tukang pamer. Kalau mobil seperti itu sih aku punya banyak' batin Jaejoong sambil melanjutklan jalannya menuju kelasnya.

Dilapangan parkir saat ini tengah ramai, pasalnya mobil yang baru saja datang itu merupakan mobil keluaran terbaru. Para yeoja tambah histeris saat sang pengemudi keluar dari mobilnya. Pasalnya, dari dalam mobil itu, keluarlah namja yang sangat gagah dengan mata musang. Kancing seragamnya yang atas dibiarkan terbuka, menampilkan lehernya yang jenjang, kancing jasnya dibiarkan berbentuk hati yang senantiasa mengulas senyum dan jalannya yang bak model itu.

'apakah dia anak baru?'

'kyaa~ tampan sekali'

'lihat matanya~ kyaaa~ bikin meleleh'

Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cool tak dihiraukannya para yeoja yang menatapnya dengan kagum.

'kau memang mempesona Jung Yunho'batin namja itu sambil tersenyum miring.

Y.J

Sesampainya dikelas, Jaejoong langsung menuju bangkunya yang berada di pojok samping jendela. Dia duduk dan mengeluarkan _earphone_-nya lalu mengenakannya. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin pagi yang menyapa wajah cantiknya.

"selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa Choi Ssaem saat memasuki kelas.

Segera saja Jaejoong melepas _earphone_-nya, tapi tetap dengan posisinya tadi tak terlalu menghiraukan gurunya.

"hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru, dia pindahan dari amerika" kata choi Ssaem.

'apakah dia namja tampan tadi pagi? Kyaa~'

'semoga saja begitu. Hihi..'

Perkataan Choi Ssaem sontak saja membuat kelas ramai, terutama para yeoja.

Perkataan Choi Ssaem tak dihiraukan oleh Jaejoong, dia tetap dengan posisinya sambil menikmati angin yang membelai wajah seputih susu miliknya.

"diam semuanya! Yun, silahkan masuk" kata Choi Ssaem mempersilahkan namja itu masuk.

'kyaaa~ benar. Itu namja tadi pagi'

'kyaa~tampan sekali dia'

'kyaaa~ yunJae is real' #oke abaikan

Suasana kelas makin ramai saat sang murid baru memasuki kelas.

"DIAM" kata Choi Ssaem setengah membentak.

Sontak saja seluruh siswa diam membisu, mana berani mereka dengan Choi Ssaem?

Murid baru itu mengulas senyum dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Pandangannya berhenti pada seorang namja cantik yang duduk dekat jendela.

'cantik' batinnya.

**YUNHO POV**

Cantik..

Ya, sosok itu sangat cantik. Matanya yang menutup tak mengurangi kecantikannya. Wajahnya yang seputih susu sangat damai. Rambutnya yang agak panjang dihelai angin, terlihat sangat lembut. Bulu matanya pun sangat lentik, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang penuh dan semerah cherry.

"Yun.."

"Yunho.."

**YUNHO POV END**

"Yunho.." panggil Choi Ssaem agak keras.

Yunho langsung tersentak dari dunianya.

"y-ye.." jawab Yunho sedikit tergagap.

"perkenalkan dirimu" kata Choi Ssaem pada Yunho.

"ah, annyeong~ Jung Yunho imnida" kata Yunho dengan ekspresi coolnya.

"baiklah, silahkan duduk ditempat yang kosong" kata Choi Ssaem memberitahu Yunho.

"ye Ssaem" jawab Yunho sambil berjalan menuju bangku yang kosong.

Yunho ingin sekali bersorak sambil giyang-goyang itik, tapi tentu saja dia tahan. You know why? Karena ternyata dia duduk dengan namja bidadarinya. Sungguh senang hatinya. Segera saja dia duduk dengan semangat.

Jaejoong yang merasa ada pergerakan di sampingnya, menolehkan kepalanya. Sontak saja matanya melotot sebesar-besarnya (meski matanya sudah besar) dan jarinya menunjuk namja di sampingnya.

"KAU!.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

RnR

Hehe, taraaaaaa. Auhtor datang lagi membawa FF baru #plak

Mianhe FF yang lain aja belum selesai uda buat lagi. Habisnya uda ga tahan dengan ide yang terus mengalir mianhe~

Mohon reviewnya ya~

**R.E.V.I.E.W**


End file.
